A Puppy for Christmas
by jellyfishbaby
Summary: Fred proposes to Hermione with the help of a little four legged friend.


Hermione put the last bauble on the tree before stepping back into her boyfriend's arms.

'Isn't it beautiful?'

Fred smiled at her. The room was certainly festive. Paper snowflakes were hung from the ceiling and fairy lights were draped over the door frames and photos that decorated the walls. A giant Christmas tree was in the corner of the living room. It was stunning. They had spent hours putting the tree together as well as decorating it. Fred had never realised how much effort it took to decorate for Christmas. His family had always used magic to decorate the Burrow for Christmas but Hermione had insisted on doing it the muggle way.

'Almost as beautiful as you my darling'

He saw her blush as she turned in his arms to wrap her arms around him.

'I love you'

'I love you too Mione'

An alarm chimed out and Hermione ran to turn it off.

'Oh no we forgot the time. Your mother will kill us if we're late.'

Fred chuckled as Hermione flapped around chucking things into her handbag.

'The presents. Fred?'

'I've got them. Stop worrying, mother loves you.'

Hermione handed Fred some floo powder and the stepped through the large fireplace by the tree.

As they stumbled out of the floo her mouth broke into a laugh.

'No wonder you have to use magic. The whole house is one giant fairy light.'

Fred laughed as he responded.

'You know how mother is. She doesn't exactly do things by halfs.'

Mrs Weasley met them at the door embracing Hermione in a warm hug before moving off talking about finishing the lunch. Fred led Hermione through to the lounge and they took a seat on the sofa beside Harry. Hermione leaned in for a quick hug and Fred shook his hand.

'Hope your still treating my sister right Harry'

'Fred your so protective. You know Harry's a perfect gentleman to me.'

Ginny laughed as she commented on her brothers protectiveness. All of her brothers were like it but Fred and George especially. Ginny smiled as she looked at Fred's arm snaked around Hermione's back.

'You know I heard a whisper that mother was planning couples jumpers but you didn't hear it from me.'

Hermione and Fred swapped a look at Ginny's words, they were about to say something when Mrs Weasley walked into the room announcing it was lunchtime. Chatter filled the table as crackers were pulled and food was served. Hermione was sat between Ginny and Fleur. Fred was sat opposite her and she felt his foot tangle with hers. Hermione smiled up at him before dinner was formally started. The table was relatively quiet with conversations stilted by people stuffing their faces with food. The lunch lasted about an hour and at the end everyone had to waddle their way to the living room. Dessert would be served after presents to give time for the main course to settle.

Hermione settled between Fred's legs before sighing as he moved away.

'Where are you going Fred?'

Fred left the room mentioning something about her present but why wouldn't it be under the tree. Everyone began opening their presents and Hermione was about to go see where Fred had got to when he returned. She gasped as she saw what came in with him. A small chocolate Labrador tottered in, a red bow was stuck to its collar and a small note dangled from it. Hermione held open her arms and the puppy wondered into them barking and licking her.

'Oh Fred thank you !'

Everyone laughed and smiled at Hermione's gift.

'Hey Mione what's that dangling from its collar?'

Harry pointed out the small scrap of paper and Hermione tugged it off, releasing the puppy to explore. She read the words, before looking up teary eyed.

'Fred'

Her voice cracked as she said the word. In front of her Fred was down on one knee a small black box in his hand.

'I love you Mione you know that and nothing would make me happier than you saying yes. A puppy isn't just for Christmas it's for life and you were made for my life. Will you marry me?'

Tears spilled over her eyes and as she said yes Hermione noticed she wasn't the only one. Mrs Weasley came over a blubbering woman kissing and hugging. Fred shook many hands and Hermione was pulled into hugs and her hand suddenly became a fascinating thing as everyone wanted a peek at the ring.

Fred and Hermione stumbled back into their apartment with little Teddy in their arms. Hermione headed to the bedroom with Teddy the puppy following her. She changed into her pyjamas before heading to meet Fred in the lounge. She looked up as he emerged from the spare room carrying an array of puppy stuff. He placed a bed down for teddy in the lounge before arranging some stuff in the bedroom. Quickly changing into pyjamas he joined his fiancé on the sofa. Hitting play they began watching 'it's a wonderful life'.

'I love you Fred'

'I love you too Mione'


End file.
